Various organizations, including such as retail and manufacturing businesses, employ symbol (bar code) scanning devices for the purpose of identifying particular objects among a large plurality of symbol labeled objects. A bar code symbol is capable of storing information in a labeling format that image processing routines can recover more quickly, accurately and reliably than normal human-readable labeling methods.